The Adolfeon Empire
The Adolfeon Empire, said to be one of the most terrifying threats to the solar system. They are a militaristic empire full of cybernetic, human and other alien slaves. The main soldiers are soldiers with a small AI enhancement, while the generals and leaders have the best AI in the empire. The Empire’s main plan is to first invade nations starting with the most powerful one and then focus on draining the rest of the country of its resources and peoples. The empire has taken 3 entire solar systems over but those planets were not together in an alliance or intelligent enough to put up a fight. The humans have remained the main enemy of the empire since its defeat. With the main politics centred around capturing lost claims as the humans “started” the war by coming into alien territory. Now they wait, in their warships, ready to invade again. The Invasion The Adolfeons after seeing human ships in their territory decided with the high council, a council of highly intelligent and influential AI decided to send word to the super heavy cruiser to shoot down the ships, this started the war. After tracking where the humans came from the adolfeons assembled their war fleet and warp drives right into the centre of the solar system. First they went on several campaigns of “cleansing” the humans on the planets outside of earth, though the human fleet put up a fight the adolfeons quickly destroyed the fleets due to lack of bad communication between the ships of different UE nations. Then they invaded earth sending in the drop ships and bombing earth to submission. At first they started dropping bombs everywhere but then they used the Satellite to see what nation was the smartest and the most powerful. They found America. As founder of the UE and main nation of the world. The soldiers of Adolfeo landed in New York, Washington and LA. They quickly spread out and attacked other towns cities and states by sending in more drop ships. Though the Americans were close to capitulation the adolfeons forgot the rest of the world and that meant that the rest of the world could come back and outproduce the adolfeons as their war fleet takes time to build more ships, resupply and re-equip. This meant that the fleet in the humans solar system had no reserves or backup. The Russians, Japanese and Germany helped push the adolfeons out of America, when the main mothership dropship was nuked in the sky causing it to come down in the Pacific Ocean. This created tsunami’s, devastating japan and the coasts of America and island nations. In fact wake island was completely submerged in water and lost in the sea. But the Americans and the UE pushed the adolfeons out of earth, and started building more ships and the UE won mostly because of winning a decisive battle at mars where the capital ships of Adolfeo were destroyed causing the main fleet to fall back to adolfeon space. The Defeat With the defeat of the Adolfeons the peoples of a the Adolfeon empire were upset and did not know what to do as their second war of their entire existence was just lost. The Adolfeons were bent on completely annihilating earths population. The Adolfeons build up strength on their solar system and the army of the empire grows stronger every day. But for now they wait, wait for the perfect moment to strike the humans where it hurts.